chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobius
Mobius is the planet that the anthropomorphic race known as Mobians exist on. Mobius is not just any other planet, but an alternate version of Earth that is apparently post-apocalyptic. The Mobians of this universe did not originate on this planet though, which makes researching the world all the more important to the UEG. History Prehistory Mobius formed around its sun at roughly the same time Earth did, about 4.6 billion years into the past where it went through the same geological processes that Earth did. However, scientists determined that Mobius' first sign of life was about 4 billion years, whereas Earth had evidence of life as far back as 3 billion years. Dinosaurs were reported to have existed on Mobius' surface and the same types of creatures that were on Earth apparently existed on Mobius during its prehistoric eras. Paleontological studies on them may have not been carried out, but scientists hypothesize that similar creatures that existed during Earth's ice ages existed on Mobius at the respective time. Mobius' true past is shrouded in mystery as not many, if any surviving records have been found by modern day historians. It is quite possible that the history that took place on Mobius may have been 100% identical to that of Earth's, but at the same time, we can also assume that things may have turned out differently due to lack of sources. All that survives of the planet's ancient past are ruins that look very ancient, but surprisingly very sturdy and still towering even though they should be millenia old. The Mobian themselves have taken expeditions into these ruins not really knowing what they were until historians looked to colonial records of Earth and determined where the cities were in accordance to their Earth counterparts. Gleaming from this, the scientists determined that the cities were in fact remnants of the old cities that were on Earth, confirming to them that this planet was located in the future. However, things didn't add up from this. The skyline of whatever was left of the ruins did not match the one that the colonists remembered, suggesting that perhaps this city was not in the future, but had been destroyed in the past. Mobius and Earth could not be in the same timeline, which meant that the history of this planet was parallel, not one and the same. Only a few major city ruins survived, one of the most famous are the ruins of Old Megaopolis , which according to evidence is the ruins of New York City of approximately the 22nd Century. Other ruins were Toronto, London, San Fransisco, Vancouver, Shanghai, Beijing, Hong Kong, and other smaller areas. All other signs of 'ancient' Human civilization have faded into nature, reclaimed by the environment. Scientists ironically think that these cities were the epicenter of the attacks that ruined them, as the unknown means that kept them standing do not appear anywhere else. Radiological dating of the city ruins in 2916 indicated that the city ruins were about 12,000 years old. This figure is consistant with the other ruins around the planet which means that whatever ruined them happened at the same time. According to our calendar, the attack on ancient Mobius was in 8761 BCE, but if source information is to be believed, the date on Mobius at the time of the attack was around the year 2100 CE. There is no indication of what caused the attack, but still present ruins of military equipment means that whatever attacked ancient Mobius was far beyond the Ancient Mobian Human's technology. Recovered texts make mention to something called the 'Xorda ', which is believed to be an alien race native to Mobius' universe. The Xorda's name still inspires fear in the Mobian populace, since they believe that they can still come to attack at any time. Their methods were cruel, their motives were unknown, and if they were ever to come back, they could to it all again. It appeared that the entire population of Humans on the planet had been destroyed resulting in a total extinction of Ancient Mobius Humans. The final nail in the coffin was that the only species actually destroyed were solely Human. No other major species were wiped out, which means that whetever occured here was tailor made for the race. Colonization from Earth Mobius lay dormant for quite some time, forgotten as all of the bodies of the fallen had withered into dust. By the time the 23rd Century rolled by, if you didn't see the ruins, you would never think Humans had ever lived here. But then, something changed. In 2290, a scientist from Earth named Matthew Mobius had attempted to create a form of Faster Than Light travel for the benefit of Humanity. However, a major mistake took place and transported the entire colony fleet to this solar system. At first there was confusion, and then the fleet found the planet. They pieced together that it was an alternate version of Earth, but they were completely oblivious to its history aside from knowing that something bad had happened here. The colonists named the planet 'Terra Nova' as it was the first unofficial planet that they had colonized. Immedietely after establishing orbit, the fleet was attacked by remnants of the Xorda's attack, but the colonists had no way of knowing this. The decaying weapon was in fact a cloud of radiation which scrambled the DNA of the colonists and their animal specimins, which caused a mutation among the animals. The specimins evolved very quickly as their bodies had to account for new genetic information. Over the course of several generations, the animals evolved into sentience and Human-like form. However, they had no knowledge of their new existence and were cared for by the surviving Human colonists. They, like the Humans, became Terra Novans. Peace wouldn't last forever, as civil war broke out. Civil War & the Dark Age By 2310, citizens began to argue upon the rights of the Anthro Terra Novans. Within six months, civil war broke out. In this time, Matthew Mobius fell into a deep depression because of the fact that what he set out to avoid had happened again - Human nature had revealed its ugly head and made its presence known. He never recovered and died within the year. His death would actually end the civil war, and would cause the Terra Novans to rename the planet Mobius in his honor. However, the grudge never disappeared, and the 'losers' of the war left the main settlement to live on another part of the continent of Northamer. A strange genetic disease started to sweep through their civilization causing mutation - most notably the lack of a small finger in a majority of cases. The group called themselves the Northlanders because of their geographical location and built a city by de-orbiting one of the colony ships, the Magnolia, which cemented them as enemies against the other Mobians. Strangely, no Anthro ever joined the Northlanders, probably due to racist reasons. The Mobians florished over the course of a few decades and began exploring other parts of the planet. Small settlements on other continents became a reality, and talks of exploration of space had been considered using the other colony ships. The Northlanders though wanted another crack at the Mobians and launched a full on nuclear assault using salvaged fuel cores from the downed colony ship. With forewarning, a lot of settlers at the main settlement saved themselves from the bombardment, but the city they worked to build had been destroyed and their technology, save for a few select caches, had been lost. They had no way to contact the rest of the colony ships in orbit, as they too had been shut down by EMPs from the nukes. For years, the Mobians, both Human and Anthro, were trapped underground with only a few becoming brave enough to go out and search for survivors. However, they never returned. Angered colonists began refering to the Northlanders as 'Overlanders' as they were 'sitting happily over us' taking over the planet Eventually the radiation cleared and civilization was restarted, but at a cost - much of the advanced technology had been destroyed by the blast and EMPs. Another good portion had been looted by the Overlanders or vagrants who survived the blast. Technology was equivilant to that of the early 21st century which was a severe blow to the Mobians. The Dark Age spanned about four hundred years where mankind and anthro lived in peace on Mobius' surface rebuilding and rediscovering. It was also during this time that the Chaos Emeralds were discovered in the Great Desert and when combined in a temple in Downunda, started an event that ripped a chunk out of the planet and created the Floating Island, a moving landmass suspended by pure Chaos Energy and moved along by the winds of the planet. It was a time when a monarchy rose on the planet out of sheer necessity to keep people together. At least in Northamer, it was the rise of a unified state: The Kingdom of Acorn . The first King of the Mobians was Alexander I, who was born Nicholas Aaron. Though clearly an Anthro Mobian, according to legend he had Human parents and was directly related to Matthew Mobius, thus attaching a mythology to him, making him and his supposed ancestor something of deities. Ffity years later in 2420, the Dragon Kingdom rose in the far east. The original inhabitants of the landmass of Yurashia were of Asian descent looking for a familiar empire to set up. According to texts, the first Emperor was a Human, yet his name was unknown. He called himself Chin the Conqueror in reference to the man who united modern day China. His apparent successor was a Mobian, but his exploits were unknown. The Empire followed a non-hereditary style of rule where the current Emperor chose a protoge thoughout his life, and eventually became the leading ruler. They were not related by blood or by relation, but though a different sense. The words of the Emperors claimed that 'Dragon blood flows through all who take the throne. Through that, we are all family'. Other smaller empires that came up were also not to be messed with. In the Northwest, the Echidnan city of Albion rose and somehow maintained a high technological level throughout the dark ages, posessing up to date 25th Century technology compared to the 21st Century tech that the Kingdom of Acorn possessed and the 20th Century technology of the Dragon Kingdom. It was believed that Albion started as a research base constructed to observe the Echidna, who were growing at a much more rapid pace than other proto-Anthros. It was rumored that they were able to achieve interplanetary flight while the other nations were still trying to get things like the Internet, energy and transportation technology improved. Mercia was a nation that fizzled from the dark around the same time as Albion. However, modern researchers from Earth believe that the societal development of Mercia took a nose dive early in its existence. It appeared that Mercia tried to take too much from the old English kingdoms that for some reason, and nobody is sure why, they regressed in technology, staying at a 13th Century technological level for almost eight hundred years. No computers existed, language degraded to the point where Elizabethan English was commonly spoken, and numerous city states existed without much contact to the West aside from cargo ships that brought goods from time to time. People have tried to integrate Mercia into the greater world, but the people simply cannot comprehend things like spaceships, instantaneous communication, or a republic style system. Even smaller still were independant nations that really swore no alliegence to any of the larger empires. Sometimes these could be as small as a brotherhood of hamlets, or sometimes they could reach a good portion of population size of one of the other nations. They choose to keep negotiations open with other countries, but otherwise keep to themselves. They maintain sovreign military forces. The first were usually composed of Humans because the Anthro leaders believed that they were more suited for combat given 'their history'. In the end, the Dark Age became one of the most progressive for the Mobian peoples. The general acceptance for the end of the Dark Age was the beginning of the 27th Century when a plague swept the planet. Darwin's Plague On January 5th, 2603, the first reported sign of Darwin's Plague was spotted within the Human populace. Naturally, the first sightings were not taken as seriously as it would be later on. The first of the infected reported that she was feeling dizzy after waking up and going to work. According to her medical records, she was a healthy Human female and had no prior diseases like this before. It was thought that she was feeling a form of exhaustion and was given treatment for such. One month later, more cases began to pop up. By April 6th, over a thousand cases were reported throughout Northamer alone, and every single one of them had been contracted by a Human being. It was clear that this was an epidemic at the rate that this disease was spreading, but people were concerned about the source. Outrage sparked as the Infected cast the blame on the Anthros and accused them of genetically engineering the sickness, but the Anthros were as confused as the Humans were and constantly tried to reassure that they had nothing to do with it. Concerned and frightened for their Human companions, the Mobians instantly set out to research a cure, partly because they were genuinely concerned for the Humans, but also because they were concerned that they could catch the same plague. Despite the time and money, the Mobian governments could not understand the plague as its design seemed alien in origin, which finally cast the blame on the Xorda. It was a slow-cooking disease that worked over generations slowly degenerating DNA strands to the point where they were too damaged to function. It was possible that the disease may have worked much quicker in the past, but thanks to over ten thousand years of neglect, the disease must have decayed to the point where it was painfully slow. As for the reason why Humans were infected, it was crafted to kill them, and only them. Thanks to the Anthros' slighly altered genetic makeup, they were not affected. Deaths came in by the thousands. Bodies piled up in the streets. A planet-wide quarantine was put into effect where Anthros assumed control of the government and insisted that the Humans make their way somewhere safe. Many Humans, especially scientists, insisted that a cure could be found. They insisted that they keep on working. The Anthros, not willing to argue over it, accepted. Even with the Humans' help, a cure could not be found. By 2609, over half of Mobius' Human population was dead. As many people didn't understand the plague's true nature, bodies were burned as they were during the Black Death back in the 14th Century in Europe. However, since the disease was genetic in origin and not viral, this did absolutely nothing to stop the death toll. By 2615, a further half of the survivors were dead, leaving only about a Human population of 10 million, a far cry from the 40 million that had existed at pre-plague levels. Even the most resiliant of Humanity found themselves succumbing. It was wondered if anybody was truly immune. Hope seemed lost by 2750, as Humanity was on its last legs on Mobius. For all they knew, their race was almost extinct. Only ten thousand Humans lived on Mobius, and only a handful of scientists remained among them. Desperate, a group of Individuals calling themselves the Last Academics left for an unknown location where it was thought that they could find a cure. According to them, they believed thet there were survivors from the original attack 12,000 years prior to their arrival. After their departure, all communication ceased. It was believed that they had died either during their voyage, or at their destination. In 2809, the last known Human on Mobius died. Amelia Romanov was 95 years old when she passed away of old age. While dying, she expressed great sadness that she couldn't have been with her husband Alexi who died four years prior, but she was forever greatful to God that she would go naturally. With Amelia died the Human race on Mobius. Despite their faults and despite their shortcomings, the Anthros, now the only Mobians expressed great mourning over the loss of a species. It was because of the colonists that the Mobians civilization had risen in the first place, and the colonists' ancestors cared for the Anthros' own, giving them their names and their customs. It was like losing part of yourself, and it was all the more painful knowing that there was nothing you could do to stop it. In the eulogy for Amelia, King Alexander III expressed with great sadness that he had a fond respect for the Human race. They had gone out as they always did - fighting. He also expressed that their fate was soley in their own hand, but he dedicated a sort of philosophy known as the Church of the Ancients that celebrated not only the lives of the First Caretakers the Terra Novans, but also the poor souls of Ancient Mobius who died in the initial Xorda bombardment 12,000 years ago. The Modern Age Historians believe that the Modern Age of Mobius began after the last Human died in 2809. For the next four hundred years, it was a state of constant improvement in technology, and a lot of it had to do with researching the Chaos Emeralds, which were now fairly more understood. In 2900, spaceflight was given many more improvements. Mobian involvement, mainly the Kingdom of Acorn's was done as a response to the Overlander's increased interest in spaceflight. By chance on October 20th, 2901, an experimental Mobian spaceplane met an Overlander ship, which was much larger than it was. The spaceplane attempted a peaceful resolution, but the Overlander ship rammed into it, killing the pilots instantly. It was played off as a meteor barrage by the Overlanders, which the Mobians believed, hindering their spaceflight by several decades. The Overlanders seemed to be advancing quicker than the rest of the Mobians. They were not affected by Darwin's Plague due to the fact that their nervous systems were already slightly altered, thus refuting the Gene Virus' programming. They believed themselves to be the rightful ruler of Mobius. They began expanding their sphere of influence slowly but surely. They didn't need to attack en masse. Not yet. They just had to wait a bit longer until they could strike. Technology was now pretty much topped out at 23rd Century technology and it would remain this way until the modern date. The Kingdom of Acorn and the Dragon Kingdom began a long trading history of East Meets West where they had a great cultural exhange. It was also around this time that the Echidna voluntarily sealed themselves away from the world at large, becoming xenophobic and closed to everyone else. Nobody was sure why they chose to do this, but those that could get within the country could see that there were political problems there. A tyrant named Dimitri had risen in the country and assumed control of a political sect known as the Dark Legion that violently attempted to urusp power in Albion. His war would spill over into smaller principalities outlying Albion. Although the original rebellion of the Dark Legion was put down by the Enforcers, it was feared that they were not gone for good. In 3000, a string of assassinations had begun to appear in the Dragon Kingdom. Starting on January 1st, an unknown assassin or group of assassins began to systematically hunt the Emperor and those closest to him, beginning with his least important advisors while working his way up to trusted military men. The Emperor, Chao Do II, ordered a massive screening of his staff, believing that the assassin was close to him. When the last of his advisors was dead, he ordered executions of his generals, believing that the assassin was close to him in terms of familiarity. Chao Do created the Yu Weidui, the Jade Guard. This was a brotherhood of bodyguards that rivaled none other on Mobius. They came from trusted families that had connections to the Empire over hundreds of years. They were handpicked by the Emperor himself. He offered them advanced military training and gave them the best equipment he could spare. He was ready for anything. On January 1st, 3001, one year to the day when the assassinations began, Chao Do's son Hon visited his father at his request. Chao Do explained to his son that it was always possible that he could be assassinated. He told him that if anything happened to him, his son would be the chosen one to lead the empire. He then took a drink of wine and Hon said in a low whisper, "That's what I intend to do". His father realized it too late and saw that his only son had been the one committing the assassinations. Before he could call for help, poison had worked its way into his system and he died within a minute. Hon ran out to the guards and cried out that his father had been killed by the assassin. The first major deployment of the Jade Guard was an absolute failure as they couldn't account for the fact that Chao's son had been the killer. Their reputation would always carry this stain. None of this was realized on the spot of course. Hon Do led the Empire for sixty years bringing new economic policies that would consolidate his role as Emperor. Ironically, Hon Do was fatally stabbed by his own son, Chii, who had learned well from his father. As he lay dying, Hon confessed to the murder of his father and smiled at his advisors. "My son made me proud today. He saw what he wanted, and took it". He died without another word. Chii was persecuted for his crimes and spent the rest of his life in prison. A new Emperor was selected and the process of rightful rule began again. The Great War and The Galactic Community The year 3200 saw the rise of the greatest war that the planet had ever seen. Wile the Terra Novan Civil War back in the early 2300s was seen as a destructive one, the Great War was seen as the longest, and had the most pain overall. The Overlanders finally decided that they had built up enough of their power and forces to directly attack the Mobians. Prior to this, the capital of Mega Central waged a three month war with Nova Kanada, a nation in the north of the continent. This war bolstered Overlander spirit and morale, which led to them begging for a war. the Warmaster of the Overlanders, Colin Kintobor (formerly Colonel of the Army) marched his forces towards Acorn lines with support from attack VTOLS and tanks backing up his infantry forces. The First Overlander Battalion clashed with the Royal Military at Brash Valley, resulting in a 100% loss for Royal forces. Spurred by this and thirtsy for more blood, Colin ordered three additional battalions to join the first. He also ordered airships to pound enemy positions into submission before his ground forces moved in for the kill. From 3200 to 3210, Colin became one of the greatest military leaders that his nation had ever known, scoring victory after victory for the Overlanders. After another terrifying loss at the city of Brisbee on January 20th, 3209, King Max Acorn ordered massive improvements to the military. The normally peaceful Mobians became warfighters in a very short time. Max reasoned that even though the Overlanders had raw technology behind their military might, the Mobains could use geurilla tactics, hit and run methods, and lightning strikes to cripple the enemy. For a while, his plan seemed a success. On February 19th, 3210, the Royal Forces completely destroyed an entire battalion of Overlander Forces at the Battle of Auburn Plains in the Northamer Mid Plains, not to mention steal their vehicles and use them against the enemy. King Max personally decorated the general involved in the battle, Brigadier General Theodore Renault, who continued to serve as the military commander in the region for the duration of the war. The Royals were ready for another attack, but they weren't expecting Powered Armor. Overlander Shock Troops were placed on the front lines, using backpack fed energy weapons that produced scalding beams of energy burnt not only the Mobian troops, but the countryside as well causing massive ecological damage, which was as bad as a military defeat for the Mobians. Kintobor didn't hold back anymore, sending bombers with napalm to destroy whole towns and burning crops used to feed soldiers. At least two orbit-capable battleships were involved in the fighting. The Royal Capital of Mobotropolis though was armed with massive ground to orbit missiles that could hit the ships if they got too close. Hatred reached a fever pitch, deaths became more brutal as the Mobians were reported to 'become feral' and rip apart men with their bare hands. A concentration camp was erected by the Mobians in the ruins of the Overlander base of Cobar where prisoners of war were kept. Here, Overlanders were imprisoned, interrogated, and slowly were killed with no hope for escape. The turning point of the war was when the decision to capture the Head Researcher of the Overlanders was put into effect. On March 31st, a small group of Mobian Strike Commandos were sent to abduct Colin Kintobor's brother, Julain and bring him back to the Kingdom. The operation was a success and Kintobor was turned to the side of the Royals. It didn't take much. Julian was often looked down upon by his family. He considered the chance to turn a valuable opportunity that wouldn't present itself again. So he accepted on the spot. Julian was appointed to Warmaster and was tasked with creating new weapons to attack the Overlanders. His most successful (and later feared) creation would be the SWAT Bots (also known as the Special Weapons and Tactics Automaton Platform). The testing of the unit showed that it was incredibly effective with short and long range weapons. First deployment of the SWAT bots was in 3215. From there it was entirely uphill for the Royal forces who pushed the Overlanders back away from the Capital. Through sheer determination and with many bodies, Colin overpowered the Mobians even with the SWAT bots backing them up. He made it as far as the Badlands in 3219. It was on these plains that he ordered a full on charge with all of his forces. The Mobians answered back with theirs. For close to a month and with all sorts of air and ground support, the forces wore each other down. Thousands were killed, and the Badlands were scarred by mortar and artillery shells. The ground was stained red by blood on both sides. Thus the Badlands earned their name. Julian was releasing as many SWAT bots as they rolled off the assembly lines. The tide turned when one of the Overlander Battleships accidently strayed into the range of the Anti-Ship missiles near Mobotropolis. The Overlanders saw the flaming debris of their orbital backup trail like meteorites out of the sky and lost the will to fight. The Mobians claimed victory and cheered the defense of their home. the King offered them respite, and then ordered them to charge on all of the Overlander bases. The year that followed was known as the Great Purge. Overlander forces were cut down as the people were pushed all the way back to Mega Central. Even the greatest Overlander warriors couldn't stack up against the cold steel of the Royals' robots. Max offered Colin and the other Overlander heads of state an option: leave Mobius or be destroyed. Colin, head hung in defeat, decided to take his offer. He gathered the surviving Overlander clans and left Mobius immedietely. Where they went was not known, but it was agreed that the world was better off without the Overlanders. Of course, not all of them left. Some chose to remain behind. These men were mercenaries and outcasts. Few would work with them and those that did regarded them in the lowest of life forms. What became of Julian Kintobor though was a stroke of brilliance. After the war, the military was weak and tired. It needed to rest following the final battle. It was at this point that Kintobor enacted his master plan. Using a pre-built function in his warbots, he turned them on their masters. SWATbots all throughout the Kingdom attacked military and civilian targets alike. Due to the low readiness level, nobody was prepared for the attack. Thousands died within days. King Max realized his mistake at once and ordered everyone that could to run anywhere. The Royal Secret Service helped Max, along with his wife Alicia and his daughter Sally to escape Mobotropolis as Kintobor, now calling himself Robotnik, took the city for himself. Max and his family as well as several thousand survivors escaped to the city of Knothole, which was rumored to be the site of the first colony of Terra Nova. During the Dark Age, a castle had been built for one of the Lords of the land. Now in need of a throne, Max decided to take it for his family. It was from here they chose to reestablish themselves as a power. Even after the horror of the Great War, Mobius would have one more event that followed it that would change history forever. On June 10th, 3235, a massive warship appeared in orbit around the planet. This ship was far beyond anything that the civilization could produce, but it seemed familiar as well. It identified itself as the Indomitable. This caused distress among the higher ups of Mobian society. Should they contact the ship? Should they leave it? Surely it would discover them before long. The government eventually decided to contact the ship. It turned out the ship was from Earth, which created some confusion as to how the Human ship could have gotten here. It was determined that Chaos Emeralds were the cause. The Human military, the UNSC worked with the Royals to not only go back home, but bridge the gap between the worlds to create stable travel. To the Mobians, this was something that they never could have predicted. They had access to knowledge, technology, transportation, a whole new life that they could access should they choose to. In six months, they were fully integreated into Earth's interstellar society. Mobian technology jumped overnight as the Humans granted them ships that could travel to FTL speeds. Colonial talks of colonizing New Mars were in the works. The Mobian species could really advance as a whole. That wasn't to say that there were some who were not content with this. Some Mobians preferred being alone. Some of them didn't trust the Humans. Some outright hated them for their similarity to Overlanders. However, the Humans themselves were peaceful while still maintaining a military force. They were varied creatures, much like the original Terra Novans. By 3236, large numbers of Mobians left their home world to go to Earth or other planets to seek their fortune. The gift of crossing universes was not without cost though. A group of fiercely imperialistic Humans from yet another universe calling themselves the Terran Dominion had forced their way into Earth's universe and in turn, Mobius. For about a week, the Terrans held both Earth and Mobius in its grasp before being liberated by a combined racial force of multiple alien races. In the current year, 3239, Mobius is facing serious changes. The Kingdom of Acorn has surrendered its rule on the region and serve as regents as the corrupt head of the UEG, President Troy Marshall slowly takes control of the state, and possibly the whole planet. Talks of a war between the worlds is possible, but there is only one outcome - Mobius would lose. Geopolitical Locations Below are the major countries and their constituents. Continent of Northamer *Kingdom of Acorn/Republic of Acorn **Knothole **Mobotropolis **Rockridge **Westpaw **Colomatch **Iolo *'Nova Kanada' *'Overlander State' **'Megacentral **Megapolis *'Robotnik Empire' **While not an official nation, the Robotnik Empire stands as its own nation because it does have 'subjects' of sorts, mainly being slaves or outcasts that live in the city. **Robotropolis *'The Free States of the Coast''' *'The New Calif Democracy' **Jethro *'Commonwealth of Mex' Continent of Southamer *'Mysterious Cat Country' **'Station Square Colony *'Brayzil' **'Reoh *'The Great Andes' Contient of Afrik *'Kingdom of Dunes' *'Irabia' *'The Land of Kings' **Kayro *'Central Afrik Republic' *'Gathered Clans of the Plains' *'Democracy of the Horn' Continent of Yurashia *'The Dragon Kingdom' *'The Clans of Russ' **'The Uralle Clan' *'The Sovreign Island of Nih' *'Indashia' *'Nation of Brahma' *'Tropical Island Collective' Continent of Downunda Yurop *'Kingdom of Mercia' **'City of Mercia ***Fort Lorry **Dover **Wessex **Welsborne *'Albion' *'Federation of Jermanie' *'Kingdom of Franc' *'Etale' *'Demokratia of Greco' *'East Yurpoian State' *'South Sea Empire' 'Citizens of Mobius' *Sally Acorn *Miles Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog *David Urso *Max Acorn *Shadow the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Antoine D'Coolete *Porthos *Arthur *Matthew Mobius *Donny O'Connor *Patricia Aaron *Robert Hedge *Dave *Locke the Echidna *Winchester *Anabella *Margaret *Xanatos *Harold the Meerkat *Timber T. Wolf *Alexandria Hostess *Quincy T. Hedgehog *Ana Anders *Julian Bashar *Ashawa T. Badger *Horace T. Bear *Molly Hatchet *Troi Utgar *Yvon Dermont *Orpheus T. Monk *Dimitri Kalashov *Ashcroft T. Hedgehog *Lionel Torvald *Laureen Wilcox *Paul Lambere *Wash Yek *Damien T. Hedgehog *Bianca Torres *Frank Delwood *Brenda Q. Quagmire *Luther B. Bobcat *Jan DuLand *Polis Wilder *Kate T. Lion *Gerald Swanson *Beowulf the Wolf *Alexander Acorn *Charles the Hedgehog *Colin Kintobor *General Tellius Lionheart *Lynx *Emma Stone *Pierre *Malone *Jack *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor the Walrus *Elias Acorn *Quinton Horatio Quack *Rouge the Bat *William Borne *Samantha Jackson *Matthew Granger *Zou Chen *Fransisco Delamonda *Hestral *Destius *Alla al-Mosheim *Cody Roberts *Team Three *Bromwell *Sue Braden *Kylie West *Trevor T. Grovewood *Travis *Tamriel *Federico Juandarez *Natalina Questila *Travis Elrich *Cole *Leslie the Collie Category:Planet Category:Locations